Growing Up at Hogwarts
by iluvtomfelton.ruoertgrint
Summary: Harry and friends begin there 6th year at Hogwarts each carrying the burden of Sirius Blacks death.But Harry is taken it worse.He must now cope with the loss and continue on with life.He will be guided through it by friends,and a love interest


Black Kingdom

**It was said long ago that a kingdom proud and mighty stood in the south. A loving king ruled the land with care and prosperity. It was said that he was strong enough to take over all of Central earth. But because he cared for the peoples and races of Central Earth he would let them rule there own lands under there own laws. One night a beautiful princess came down from the skies as she claimed and was sent to keep the mighty King Company as he ruled the south. But it seemed that she had another thing coming. She was a dark princess from the gates of Hell. Her heart was black and cold and she hated everything. But she could also take shape into anything she desired. This day she desired the south farthing. Very slowly things started to change and the kings heart and mind where poisoned. But his strong armies sensed this and had a plan. As the king got weaker and weaker they became more powerful and soon their plan was carried out. That night as the queen made her way to her sleeping quarters the men attacked her. They carried her to the wizards who cast spells on her. Then she was sent to the elves that sang joyful songs to her. And the dwarves worked together which put her in a fit. For days this went on and the king did not notice for his mind was to far poisoned for him to notice anything. Soon the black queen her self withered away never to arise again.**

**60 years later... A unexpected Party**

**It was fall in the small town of Lobelia where the little peoples of Central Earth lived. Their doings went unnoticed for years. They where quiet little folks minding themselves. They carried no cares in the world except if they would get enough food. They where cheerful and merry. Their homes where half under ground and each home had a well-tended garden. Up on the hill sat a little home and in that home lived a little by the name of Florindell Nooks. She lived with her Uncle Saltas who was a great little explorer. He had many exotic friends come for all over Central Earth to tell him about their adventures or bring him maps and artifacts from their journeys. He was one of the oldest littles in Lobelia and some did not treat him with the respect he deserved. Florindell had the same passion for exploration and knowledge of the different races. She pondered over maps and books. Soon she had the same amount of knowledge as her uncle. "You are defiantly a Nooks not one of those blasted Blowhogglers" said her uncle Saltas who had just settled in to a comfy chair by the fire. Florindell took a map from the bookshelf and looked at it. "I would like to see mountains again" she said to herself. Saltas nodded, "I think it's time to stay put," he said lighting a pipe. "Strange doings in the world, my friends tell me," he said. "But on a happier note I have arranged a celebration for my return and my departure" he said quietly. "What's that Saltas?" asked Florindell thinking she heard another thing. "Nothing" said the old little getting up from his chair and he walked through the halls to his sleeping chamber. Florindell smiled to herself. "I wonder what crazy guests will be invited" she wondered to herself. Then with that thought fresh on her mind she retired to her sleeping quarters.**

**An Old Friend**

**Florindell awoke bright and early the next day to find that she was alone in the little home. "Uncle Saltas must have rounded up the party planners," she said to her self getting dressed and hurrying to meet up with her uncle. The sun was bright and cheery which put all of the Littles in good moods plus the party that they would just eat and drink at. Florindell already seen some carts with dwarves coming through the town carrying tarps and food. "Good-day Florindell" people on the roads would say to her. "Marvelous party your uncles throwing" others would say. Florindell walked by her gardeners house there was a mighty ruckus going on inside. "He have been invited to Mr. Saltas party how marvelous" the voices in the house exclaimed. Florindell smiled to herself. The Boppits where hard-working littles and Saltas and Florindell really liked the family. She personally liked Fredgere Boppit who tended to her uncles' garden. She decided to stop and see them. She knocked on the door and waited to be let in. Fredgere himself greeted her. "Morning Miss. Florindell" he said bowing. "My old gaffer sent me out to thank you and your uncle for inviting us to the party" he said. "Well we didn't know what family better deserved it then you, I hope you can make it," she said curtsying and then hurrying to the back gates where the party was being held. Old Saltas was there showing the dwarves and other littles where everything should go when Florindell approached he turned around. "You must go to the gates and meet a very special guest he should be here in a little while, go now" said Saltas shooing Florindell away. "I wonder who it is?" she said hurrying through the countryside. There she came to the gates to the east and up on the horizon she could see a cart was approaching. It came closer and closer and finally stopped a few feet away from Florindell. "Welcome to the inland you are expected by Saltas Nooks he sent me to come and greet you" she said bowing to the guest who's face was covered. The figure arose from the cart. He was tall and carried a staff. "Marcello" exclaimed Florindell throwing open the gates and running to hug the wizard. "How wonderful it is to see you," said the Wizard. "I am the entertainment for the nights celebration," he said getting into his cart and gesturing to the back full of explosives. "Let us ride to the party together" he said helping Florindell up in the cart. "Quiet a celebration your uncle is throwing," said Marcello."Yes quiet" said Florindell. Then she sighed and hopped out. "It is wonderful to see again Marcello, I look forward to hearing the tales that you bring farewell" said Florindell heading up the hills. Marcello slowly manned the horse and cart up the hill toward the house of Saltas Nooks. He got out of his cart and knocked on the small round door he waited patiently. "Do not bother an already troubled little" came a voice from inside. "I beg your pardon?" asked Marcello. "Surely your not to busy to see an old friend" he said. The door opened and Saltas stood there. "My old friend Marcello" he said hugging the wizard who had bent down to meet his height. "Why you look splendid for your age old little" said Marcello getting back up. "Shall we go in then?" said Saltas leading the way. The house was rather small for the wizard and he had to stay slightly hunched. "Tea?" asked Saltas holding the kettle. "Ah yes" replied the wizard. "You know Florindell suspects something," said Marcello walking around the living room. He noticed on the table was a map and several books opened to various pages. "You mean to go on with your plans then," said Marcello meeting the little in the kitchen. "Of course I do, the plans are made deals are done. I suspect if I told Florindell she would like to come along," said Saltas. Marcello just nodded. "What do you think this party will accomplish?" asked Marcello. "To get Florindell's mind off the coming tidings," said Saltas pouring tea into the wizards' cup. "I want you to look after Florindell while I'm gone, and at the party tonight keep her mind off me for I shall make my speech and silently slip off into the night" said the little dipping a crumpet into his tea. That night the celebration went off without a glitch. All the guests arrived and settled into their seats. Soon food and drink where severed and they busied themselves with getting their plates full. Marcello told tales to the children. Soon a speech was called and Saltas got up in front of everyone. "My dear littles" he called. "Welcome to my party. I just called this celebration in order of my return. I am so glad that you all could came. And my special guest who everyone knows as the great Marcello" he said turning everyone's attention to the wizard at the back. "I hope you all enjoy yourselves and be content with food and drink" and with that he got off the barrel he was standing on and made his way to the table where Marcello was sitting. "Good speech old friend" said Marcello patting Saltas on the back. "But it looks like Florindell is coming you must leave now have a safe journey. Shall I see you again happy and healthy," said Marcello passing Saltas a cloth pack and walking cane. Saltas nodded and opened the gate leading to the north. Florindell made her way through the crowd to the back where she last seen her uncle but when she made it to the back Marcello was the only one there. "Where is my uncle?" she asked. The wizard looked up "I don't know" he replied. "He has left then," said Florindell. She waited for an answer but none came. Then she heard the gate creak open and Fredgere, Lionell and Smedley approached them. "Good party" they said tipping their mugs to her. "We bumped into a hooded figure along the road chased him away we did" said Smedley. "You small headed Hoofgrinders," said Florindell. "How long ago was it and where did you chase him to?" asked Florindell. "About 20 minutes ago down the north gate" replied Lionell. "Then that is where I shall go," said Florindell but she was held back. "This was planned, your uncle is now boarded a ferry heading west" said Marcello. "Long has this been planned and you will soon find out I fear that soon you will not be safe" said the wizard. After the party was finished talk spread like wild fire that the great Saltas left at his party. After the party Florindell was escorted home by Fredgere, Lionell and Smedley. "Good night to you Miss. Florindell" they said bowing to her. "Marcello has invited us to an important meeting in the morning. He said to have are bags packed and ready to go" said Fredgere closing the gate to the house and catching up with his friends. That night the house was quiet. Florindell tried to think about all the nonsense she was being fed but could not guess it was as big as it was going to be. **

**The Meeting**

**The next morning Marcello awakened Florindell. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs. Your friends are waiting for you," he said hurrying out of the room. Florindell quickly got dressed and hurried down the stairs. There sitting at the table was the 3 littles and Marcello. "So what is this meeting about?" asked Smedley grabbing an apple from the basket. "Things are taking place in Central Earth now. I suspect you know the tales about the south," said Marcello. "Yes I do," said Florindell. "Well it seems that a restless spirit is said to have arisen in the south. An evil spirit. The queen of Hell herself Queen Libliea" said Marcello. "The queen of Hell herself, the one that the most powerful army in the world tortured for days by doing good in front of her making her wither into nothing to worry about for 60 years" said Lionell jumping into the conversation. "Yes, some say she is back to claim Central Earth, and to destroy the races that destroyed her. A meeting has been called from the Kingdom of Rom, the king has called the heirs forth to destroy there fore fathers villain" said Marcello. "Why did Saltas leave then he had nothing to do with that" said Florindell. "Oh you would like to think so. But he was there, perhaps the last thing that the queen seen before she was locked in the capsule. Now that she has arisen she sends her army to get that little, your uncle," said Marcello lighting his pipe. "I heard of this from the traveling elves and sent your uncle away. But now I find that there is a risk for his heir you" he said. Florindell slowly took this in. Then she lowered her head. "You must go with Fredgere, Loinell, and Smedley," said Marcello getting up from the table. "You must leave today. Your bags are all packed a ferry will be waiting for you to take you to the west where the elves reside" said Marcello opening the door out to the bright sunshine. "I will meet you there, it will not belong before we see each other again. Do not trust anyone on the roads. In fact don't take the roads for I fear there being watched. You 3 will need to protect her do not mess up carry these swords do not stop tell nightfall hopefully you can get there by tomorrow morning" he said mounting his horse. "Leave after luncheon" he ordered nudging the horse down the east road. "Well that's a bit to digest early in the morning," said Loinell braking the silence. "Don't worry Miss. Florindell I'll protect you," said Fredgere steering the little into her house. The morning sun arose high into the sun and beat down on the 4 littles as they made their way to the ferry. "Walking on the roads with Miss. Florindell and my friends, hum, hum, hum," said Fredgere singing a lovely tune. "You have a beautiful voice," said Florindell smiling at the plumb little. "Thanks" he replied slightly blushing. "How long have we been walking?" asked Loinell leading the way. "I'm hungry," said Smedley from the back. "Luncheon was only 4 hours ago" replied Fredgere. "Yes but I'm hungry again" said Smedley. "I say we stop, I know just on the other side of this road theirs a lovely bunch of juicy mushrooms we can have mushroom stew for dinner tonight" said Loinell stopping in the ditch. "Marcello said not to stop until night fall or step on to the road," said Florindell. "He's not here though and we're still in Lobelia what can possibly happen?" asked Smedley making his way up the side of the ditch. The other 2 littles hurried up the hill and started filling their packs with mushrooms. Florindell stopped on the road and felt a change in the wind. She thought she heard a scream from far off. "Get off the road" she called and the 3 littles came hurrying into the ditch. They waited there quietly not even daring to breathe. Soon they heard a slow movement of horses' hooves on the road above their heads. It was a large horse with hot breath and its rider wore long gray robes. They heard another animal approach and the 2 rider's conversed. "Is this Lobelia?" one said in a slow raspy voice. "Yes lets find the little and take it to are queen" replied the other. "How will we find her?" asked the other. "It will be different then the others, it will have a better knowledge then the others and it will be wearing the Noleais Necklace of the North" said the other. Florindell looked down and seen the necklace that her uncle gave her for her birthday hanging around her neck. After they heard the animals hooves disappearing down the road they rose from their hiding spots. That night they stayed in the woods with their swords close near them. They had a vague meal of mushroom stew and squished bread that Smedley had laid on while he was hiding. Florindell never felt like she was different but she did have a better knowledge then the other littles. But her necklace what was wrong with it she wondered her uncle gave it to her she would have to ask Marcello and with that she tucked it under her shirt.**

**The Next Morning**

**The next morning the 4 littles where on their way. "Mr. Marcello said to head to the waters edge where the dwarves will be waiting for us" said Fredgere. "Dwarves and elves in one day how amazing" he said quietly. The morning sun was pale on the north horizon and the forest was dark and foggy. "When are we going to have breakfast?" asked Smedley leading the way. "Maybe we shouldn't sit to eat today," said Florindell speeding up the pace. "What no breakfast" replied Smedley also speeding up. The sun was going down and the 4 where getting discouraged. "We should have been there by this afternoon," said Loinell. "I hear something following us," said Fredgere hurrying to get closer to Florindell. "Don't look back or make to much noise" said Florindell breaking into a run. "The shore is close," she said. Soon the footsteps of a large animal could be heard in the distance. Soon the shore was visible and a large boat could be seen floating in the middle of the water. A small raft was drifting toward the shore and 2 stumpy figures where visible on the craft. "Help," cried Florindell. The figures looked up and one drew a sword. "Hurry" they said reaching out a hand. Florindell leaped onto the watercraft as she watched the others being helped on to the boat. Soon arrows where flying from the forest. "Keep your heads covered" ordered one of the dwarves as the boat sailed closer to the ferry. "Grab on" came a voice from the ferry. A ladder was thrown down and Florindell grasped it. A strong pair of hands helped her up. "Hurry to the captains cabin" the dwarf, said. The littles rushed into a small room with only one candle lit. "Stay in the middle" ordered a dwarf with a long white beard and bushy eyebrows. "My name is Gorbine and I am the captain of this ferry" he said also staying low to the ground. "Marcello sent word a few days ago to the Dwarves of Water Crest. We answered the call immediately for my King sent word that a problem has risen in the south and the heirs of the dwarf kings where asked to go to the Elven kingdom of Rom" he said. "The kingdom is a days sail away but we think that an unknown force maybe waiting for you up on the elven hills. Those prissy song writing elves will be waiting for you" said the dwarf sneering at the mention of the elves. "Sleep well tonight in my sleeping quarters for tomorrow a meal of plenty will be waiting for you" he said sitting back in the chair. "I'm glad we found some nice dwarves who care for the well being of littles," said Lionel settling in a blanket by the fire. Florindell lay restless feeling the others moving around beside her. The morning sun beat through the windows warming Florindells face. She remembered last night how her and her friends had to run to the dwarves. "I do hope we left enough for Florindell" she heard Smedley say. She rubbed her eyes. "Good morning Miss. Florindell" said Fredgere handing her a plate with eggs, and some spicy sausage. "Dwarf sausage they are" said Fredgere biting into one. "We got away from the goblins they pursued us down the river and some arrows came whizzing by a couple of hours ago but they stopped" said Lionell. "The dwarves said were coming up to the Elves shores," said Smedley putting more food on his plate. It was late afternoon and the 4 littles where invited to come up on deck. "That's the entrance into the kingdom of Rom but the elves said there meet you up there" said Gorbine pointing in different directions. Florindell nodded. Soon the boat came to a stop and the 4 littles where helped onto to the raft. "Farewell littles" cried the crew. Florindell could see figures of tall skinny people in flowing robes emerge out of the woods. When they stepped on shore a tall woman with long flowing blonde hair extended her hand out to Florindell. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Rom" she said leading the 4 into the mouth of the woods. "Eat plenty and rest well today" she said, "for you are well protected". "Who are you?" asked Florindell. "I am queen Bellmorien of the River Row," she said. "I am Florindell, these are my good friendsFredgere Lionell, and Smedley" said Florindell bowing to the queen. "No need Miss. Florindell" said the queen gesturing to the group to follow her into the palace. It was a magnificent palace. Portraits of past Kings and queens hung in the halls. Fireplaces with a burning fire crackled loudly. Voices could be heard in many rooms. "Is Marcello here?" asked Florindell tightening her pack on her back. "Yes but he is in a important meeting with my father" replied Bellmorien. No one caught her slip up until dinner that night. Florindell, Fredgere, Lionell and Smedley where cleaned up and sent to a glorious room. A long table that looked like it could seat a 100 only had 4 chairs set up. "Looks like it will be just the 4 of us," said Fredgere taking a seat. "More food for us" said Smedley taking a seat beside him. Florindell took a seat across Fredgere and Loinell sat beside her. A roaring fire crackled in the giant fireplace in the room. "What's to eat?" asked Smedley rubbing his hands together and looking around the room. Soon he was answered for 4 tall elves came into the carrying 4 silver platters and placed them before the littles. "Eat up" they said taking the top off and revealing each ones favorite meal. "How about some malt beer from the dwarves?" asked Lionell who was the drinker of the bunch. "We do not serve anything that comes from the mountains" one replied. "Then water will do," said Florindell seeing that the elf was annoyed about the mention of there least favorite races in their golden halls. Florindell liked to think at her meals right now she was thinking of the day's events when it came to her. "Wait a second" she said jumping up and disrupting the others meals. "About what?" asked Fredgere a little annoyed. "Isn't Queen Bellmorien the queen?" she asked. "Why yes Florindell" they replied. "Then why is her father so important that he is the one having the meeting instead of the queen?" she asked. The others sat and thought. "Good question" they said. "I think we shall speak to her," said Smedley. "But right after dinner" he said again digging into his plate. After that thought Florindell hardly touched her food and went to bed hungry. But she just couldn't sleep and had to have her question answered. She lit a candle and opened her door. The halls where damp and quiet much different from the way it looked when she first arrived. She Heard voices and followed them to a room that was brightly lit with a fire crackling in the fireplace. 2 elves and a tall figure sat in the room. Florindell walked into the room and seen Queen Bellmorien, Marcello and another elf. "Florindell" gasped Marcello as the little entered the room. "So this is the little that carries the burden" said the other elf rising to his feet and he crouched down to look Florindell in the eyes. "My name is King Josk and this is my kingdom" he said rising again. "Nice to meet your you my lord" she said bowing low. He nodded at her and gave her a wink. "This is my daughter princess Bellmorien," he said gesturing over to the elf who still sat still. "Princess she told me she was queen" said Florindell. The king bowed his head and didn't look up until quiet some time. "One could only wish" he replied some time after. "Bellmorien leave us be" he said gesturing to the door. The elf girl got up and hurried out of the room. "Bellmorien can only become queen when her and her love reunite" he said taking a seat and patting the seat beside him. Florindell took her seat. "I will not tell you all for Marcello can tell you the rest but it is important. I was one of the elves who sent that evil queen to her death. Soon we continue are lives and I had my beautiful daughter with my lovely wife until my wife perished. Soon I watched my daughter grow into the beautiful elf she is today. One day a ranger rode into town strong he is and handsome my daughter thought. Soon they fell in love and he had to leave shortly after leaving my daughter here waiting for him day in and day out. Now with this on- coming burden I don't know whom to call on. The dwarves dislike us, not interested in are ways. The way we write songs and fight. Men, who can count on men any more?" he asked staring blankly at the walls now. "Nothing concerns them anymore. Wizards there's not enough of them to help half of them are on the dark side fighting for the dark queen. All the other creatures who knows not on the good side that's for sure" he said quietly now. "So now you know are position and where we stand not to good" he said then he turned to Marcello who stood quiet in the corner. "There is more but not until the morning until the others get here" said Marcello gesturing for Florindell to follow him into the hall. "Go back to your room for this may be your last time in a comfortable bed good night" said Marcello turning down into another passage. Florindell didn't quiet understand what was happening but knowing a little bit of information she rested easy. **

**Meeting of the Heirs**

**The next morning Florindell awoke to a bright morning sun that was beaming through the windows and heating the foot of the bed. She got dressed and went down into the golden hall to see what the day would bring. Florindell heard voices already in the golden halls she couldn't quiet distinguish this because she still was tired. She opened the doors and seen Fredgere, Lionell, and Smedley sitting at the table waiting for her. "Good morning Miss. Florindell" said Fredgere greeting her. "Quiet a turn out of different races," said Loinell. "Come and join us" they said pulling out a chair for her. She took a seat and waited for breakfast to be served. "You are wanted in pavilion after breakfast" said one of the elves that had carried in a silver platter King. Josk and the others are a waiting you" he said leaving the room. Florindell quickly ate and hurried out of the room. Florindell turned a corner and bumped into Fredgere. "I thought we could go to the meeting together" he said. "Sure" replied Florindell. "It's a beautiful morning for a meeting" sang Fredgere. Florindell laughed "it is a nice day" she said. The meeting was held outside in a pavilion a pedestal stood in the middle and a throne sat overlooking the rest of the chairs. "Well now we know where it is let's get some breakfast," said Florindell. The 2 littles went to the golden hall and waited for Lionell and Smedley. Soon breakfast was served and they ate quickly. They didn't see Hondell dwarf prince of the mountains, or Gondellis of the woodland row. Also there was 2 men, Lorimer of the kingdom of Medow and a ranger who was not who he seemed named Gallomir. Soon Florindell and Fredgere hurried to the pavilion but Fredgere was held back by an elf guard. "Only the heir is welcome," he said nodding to Florindell. Fredgere just gave Florindell a look but she nodded "stay behind Fredgere" she said continuing. Many races sat under the pavilion elves, dwarves, and 4 men. Florindell to her seat close to King Josk and beside Marcello. As soon as she was seated King Josk began the session. "Friends and strangers from far away lands you have been called here due to an impending shadow in the south. You are the heirs or have just been called because we need as much help as can get. This is just one of those faces Florindell Nooks who's uncle was there" said Josk gesturing over to her. "So it is true about a little being in the south at the time," said Lorimer. "Saltas was just there accompanying me on this task now I have put his and your life in danger" said Marcello that night. Things where settled Hondell the dwarf, Gondellis the elf Lorimer, Gallomir the ranger, Marcello the wizard and Florindell, Fredgere, Lionell and Smedley where set to departure the next morning.**

**The Departure**

**Florindell awoke the next morning refreshed and ready for the day's events. The sun was arising in the east. Light was pouring through the window spreading across Fredgere, Lionell and Smedleys faces. "Wake up" she called to them putting on her travelling cloak. They slowly awoke rubbing their eyes looking like small children. "Already to go I see," said Fredgere getting up. "Yes suppose breakfast is ready and the others are up," said Smedley. "Believe so but I see it in their eyes that some despise of us" said Lionell. "Like that Lorimer man" replied Fredgere. Soon the 4 headed down to the golden hall. There was already people chatting in the room. The entire group was aroused and ready to go. Marcello stood up and greeted them. "Sit down and have a quick meal before we leave" he said showing them their seats. Florindell had miscalculated. Gallomir was not at the table. Florindell had looked deep into his eyes the night before she had listened to his adventures and tales of far away lands she was glad that she would be coming to protect her. "Where is Gallomir?" she asked looking around the room. "He is saying good-bye to Princess Bellmorien it is hard on them both" replied Marcello. "Did I miss something?" asked Hondell who had come into the conversation. "It was long ago when Bellmorien and Gallomir first met they where both young and easily fell in love with one another spending every day with each other. But as it goes he was called to battle and never returned leaving the princess to believe he was dead" and Marcello finished off the story on the account of the handsome Gallomir came into the room. Florindell just stared at him he gave her a nod and took a seat beside Lorimer. "It wasn't quite like that," he said making Smedley and Lionell snicker. It was high noon when the group roused themselves about. They walked through the town until they came to the gate where they where greeted by King Josk and Bellmorien. "Have a safe trip," said King Josk bowing. Bellmorien went to Gallomir and gave him a shining object that he put around his neck. "No sono mi agora" she said to him. Florindell understood it hit it in her heart. The elven word for love, which they both swore on. "Let's go," said Marcello leading the group out through the gates as the figures slowly disappeared into the distance. The sky slowly turned dark and the group made camp. "The littles, Lorimer and Hondell will rest for awhile then Gallomir, Gondellis and I will keep watch we will switch in a short while but the littles will continue to rest the whole night they need all there energy" said Marcello taking a seat by the fire. Florindell laid down under a tree where she was joined by Fredgere, Lionell and Smedley. **

**The Trip Begins**

**The morning air was crisp and cold and Florindell shivered under the sky. All the others where up sitting by the fire. Florindell did not know much about others but she knew that dwarves and elves disapproved of each other's races. Hondell carried an axe and Gondellis the elf carried a bow and arrows and could weld a sword. Hondell had made some remarks about the elves. "All fancy and prettish" he said. "Yes but we are not greedy and hide in the mountains, why did you come dwarf. Where you promised some riches or perhaps the gold in the mountains ran low and you decided to steal from us in are sleep" replied Gondellis so coolly. Hondell was speechless and was about to swing his axe when Gallomir jumped in. "Keep your axe close master dwarf" he said. Lorimer put a hand on Gallomir's shoulder "I would like to have seen that" he whispered into his ear. "Then you are not a good man" replied Gallomir. It was as though it was only the littles who did not care much for fighting. Whether it was Marcello breaking up fights between the 2 men or between the dwarf or elf or maybe they all would fight with each other. It felt like Gallomir would be the one to calm everything down. The days where long and weary but they could not stop unless Marcello allowed it. Marcello was the wisest and the leader next came the mighty Gallomir. If anything happened to either one of them then the party would be lost. It seemed to Florindell that Lorimer sensed that Gallomir was stronger and more of a man. He could not stand up to Gallomir ever. "What brings you here ranger?" Lorimer asked one night. "It seemed my path was lead this way" replied Gallomir. "How do you know about Princess Bellmorien or King Josk?" he asked. "They are from my past," he said. "What about your people? Surely a great man like you self has people that you are in command of" he said. Then Gondellis got up from the fire. "He is Gallofrom heir to the throne of Medow, you own him your allegiance" he said. All the attention turned to the ranger smoking a pipe. All but Marcello and Gondellis who knew. "Ha mer dow Gondellis" he said in elvish. The elf took his seat and gave Lorimer a look of satisfaction. "Medow has no king, Medow needs no king" replied Lorimer. This bit Florindell didn't get and that night she went to sit with Gallomir. "What does Gallomir mean?" she asked. "It is the language of the rangers, long ago has it been spoken and understood so I changed my name to go on my way as I pleased" replied Gallomir. "What does Gallofrom mean then?" she asked. "It is the name handed down to each heir of the throne but I did not go the way I was suppose and well," he said. "Why become a ranger then?" asked Florindell. " Many questions that I do not have answers for. I left my home lands and my people because I could not make a commitment" he replied. But before Florindell could ask anymore questions Gallomir drew his sword. Florindell did not notice that he had good hearing. Him and Gondellis heard something. "Stay close" he ordered the littles. "Stay close to the fire" .Now the whole party had drew their weapons 20 goblins are more jumped out of the woods. They came charging at the party and soon the fight had begun. Gondellis shoot many with arrows. Hondell chopped off some heads. Lorimer and Gallomir had stabbed some in the chest. One goblin was quick and cut Lorimers arm with a cry of pain he threw down his opponent the last goblin died. Lorimer winced in pain and fell to a crumbled heap on the ground. "He's been cut by a orgon blade," said Gallomir picking up the blade. "Wrap the wound up tightly not letting a drip fall" he ordered ripping a piece of cloth from Lorimers shirt. "Will he make it?" asked Smedley looking sick because of the wound. But Lorimer did make it, a few days later he could weld his sword and the wound had healed. They where now on the journey for 5 days and had gotten to the ruins of Erred. That night they set up camp under the stars and the ruins. Florindell knew about some of the history but she wanted to know more and had to add to her little book that she wrote the days events in. She settled close by the others and took out the book. "What' ca got there?" asked Hondell when he seen the book. "It is what I write the days events in. Histories of the places we stop to camp at or pass" she replied taking out along feathered pen. "What battle occurred here, who won and why did they have to fight?" she asked looking around the fire at the company. "Well it was the dwarves who lead the battle and won we did, we lead the worst company we dwarves ever did see. Men, elves not to mention some trolls that swore an oath" said Hondell. "A dwarf lead great men and elves, no that's not right I believe the dwarves came out of their mountain homes after the battle ended to see what swords and treasures they could find" said Gondellis. " Here they go again," said Fredgere throwing some sticks onto the fire. They started yelling at each other harsh words and facts about their races. Then Gallomir and Marcello arose from their seats and started to quiet them down. "Every goblin a mile around will here you 2 keep your foul tongues behind your teeth and draw your swords" ordered Marcello. **"Is there any sounds in the wind?" asked Marcello looking to the south where Gondellis had been looking over the peak. "Nothing" he answered. "I think we are alone for the time being," said Gallomir putting his sword down. That night Florindell didn't sleep under the tree she slept close by the fire with a sword that Saltas gave to her for her birthday. She couldn't quiet get to sleep but still had her eyes closed with her hand clasped on the sword. "A beautiful sword it is" she heard Lorimer say. Then she felt someone touch the sword and she swiped their hand away. "Never touch my sword again," she said taking the sword and putting it in her cloak. "Beg your pardon Miss. Nooks," said Lorimer. Deep down in her heart she knew it was Lorimer. He had a greedy and a cold soul and Florindell could feel it. She looked in the eyes of Lorimer and he got up and left the fire. Gallomir looked at Florindell and she shrugged it off and settled back down in her spot.

**  
**The Morning Sun

Fredgere had a awful dream that night that Florindell was being carried away by goblins and he just stood there watching and waiting for someone to help. He woke up and looked around the camp Florindell was sitting there talking to the strong Gallomir. Fredgere felt small compared to him and he felt something else every time he seen Gallomir help Florindell up from a stumble. Strong Gallomir would have saved Florindell or made an effort. Then he felt a hand on his back and turned to see Smedley and Lionell standing there. "She's not a mind reader bloke you have to tell her the truth," said Lionell. Smedley just gave him a thumbs up. "Did they know?" he wondered. So that morning as Gallomir and the others where packing Fredgere took a seat beside Florindell. "Good morning Fredgere" said Florindell not even turning to look at him but staring at none other then Gallomir. "Morning" he replied sensing this. "Beautiful morning don't you think?" he asked trying to start a conversation. "Yes" she replied. He just sighed and gave up and walked away. After they had their small meal of left over mushroom stew they headed out again. Marcello decided that they should keep going through the night because they where out in the opening to prying eyes. So they kept their steady pace through the fields. That afternoon heat was burning the backs of the companion the next day. Smedley kept complaining until Marcello turned around. "The kingdom of Shallow Water is only down this hill we are welcome by the steward of the city," said Marcello. "The kingdom of Shallow Water where a mere steward sits upon a throne" said Lorimer looking over the ridge. "Yes my dear man" said Marcello getting agitated. "The steward is a wonderful ruler and he deserves respect Lorimer any problems your thinking of causing then you just stay here"  
said Marcello continuing down the hill. Soon the others followed. A few minutes later the company came to a great wall surface. Up above towers and homes loomed overhead but there was no way of getting up on the smooth rock wall. There was no door to enter as far as Florindell could see but soon Marcello said some words and did some movements and the wall formed a great walkway. As soon as the company where all in the wall closed together and they walked up to an iron door guarded by men and towers. "Welcome Marcello" they called to him and they opened the doors to let them pass. They where soon met by some men on horses and they escorted them to the palace. The kingdom was grand and beautiful. The streets had white and gray cobblestones, the houses all had a garden well tended in the front and children played on the paths and in the front yards. A tall slender joyful man awaited them in the palace. Florindell guessed he was the steward.


End file.
